An Interesting Dream
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall helps Logan out after an interesting dream. Established Kogan.


**An Interesting Dream **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Kendall helps Logan out after an interesting dream. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise as much as I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

"_Fuck Kendall," Logan moaned, his back hitting the cold wall of their room. _

_Kendall growled, his lips moving along Logan's neck in search of the pale skin of his neck. Logan pressed his head further into the wall when he felt Kendall bit down on his pulse point. The blonde lapped soothingly over the mark he had just created before grazing his teeth over the now sensitive skin. Logan whimpered his cock pressing fervently against the material of his jeans, his hips bucking up in search of friction. _

_Logan groaned as Kendall tightened the grip on his hips, a smirk spreading across the tall boy's face. The smart boy's hands moved to grip Kendall's hair as he rolled his hips forward, a small moan reverberating against the skin of Logan's neck. Logan arched his back and moaned as he finally gained the friction he had so longed for, his hips bucking against Kendall's hold. _

_Kendall pressed a kiss to the side of Logan's neck, moving his hands to skim under the material of the thin shirt Logan wore. Said boy moaned as he felt Kendall's hands travel over his stomach, his thumb briefly dipping into his navel. _

"_Kendall fuck me," Logan moaned, his hips thrusting up to press against the blonde's. _

_Kendall moaned, his head falling against his chest. Continuing to run his fingers up under Logan's shirt, the taller teen made quick work of pulling the material up and over Logan's head. The genius shivered as the cooler air hit his skin but that soon disappeared as a wet heat engulfed his nipple. Logan arched his back, the hands in Kendall's hair tugging as said boy sucked on the nub. Tugging harder on the soft strands between his fingers, Logan rolled his hips forward, cock throbbing as he heard Kendall moan around the skin in his mouth._

_The blonde tugged on the nub in his mouth, his spare hand moving to twist and tweak the neglected bud. Logan moaned and arched his back, the sensations caused by Kendall's mouth heading straight to his aching dick. Using the hands in Kendall's hair, Logan pulled the blonde away from his chest, panting for breath as he took in the taller boy's red and kiss swollen lips. _

"_Fuck me, fuck me hard," Logan breathed, watching as Kendall's eyes fluttered shut. _

_Kendall's hands travelled slowly down to the waistband of Logan's jeans, nimble fingers working Logan's belt out of the loops. Chucking the belt behind him, Kendall made quick work of popping the button and pulling down the zipper of Logan's jeans. The smart boy gasped when he felt Kendall's fingers brush over the bulge in his boxers, the contact gone to quickly for Logan to properly enjoy. _

_Logan watched with hooded eyes as Kendall curled his fingers around the waistband of his jeans and boxers, letting out a small squeak when the blonde towed them quickly down his legs. A moan tore itself from Logan's throat as a strong hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly at first but quickly gaining momentum. _

_A shiver ran down Logan's spine as Kendall's tongue traced the shell of his ear, the tall boy's breath hot against his skin. The hand on his cock slowed before disappearing making Logan whine and buck his hips forward. Kendall chuckled in Logan's ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth briefly before lowering himself to his knees. _

_Logan pressed his head against the wall, his eyes fluttering shut as Kendall moaned. The blonde wrapped his hand back around Logan's length, his thumb pressing against the veins running along the underside before pushing the tip into his mouth. Logan cried out, his hands moving to cradle the back of Kendall's head, fighting back the urge to thrust himself into Kendall's hot heat. _

_The blonde ran his tongue along the underside of Logan's cock, listening to the whimpers and moans the boy above him emitted. Bobbing his head slowly, Kendall looked up from under his bangs, meeting the lust blown orbs of his boyfriend. Logan whimpered as he stared down into Kendall's eyes, the tall boy's head moving deliciously slowly along his length. _

_Pulling off with a pop, Kendall licked his lips, eyes never leaving Logan's face. "Do it," He said, voice raw and low. _

_Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's lips wrap around his dick once more, moving his hands from the back of Kendall's head to grasp the blonde strands. The taller teen looked up at Logan, his eyes giving him permission to carry on. Logan moaned low in his throat as he felt Kendall's teeth graze the underside of his cock. Moaning, Logan thrust his hips forward, back arching as Kendall swallowed around his length. _

_Pulling his hips back, Logan rolled them forward once more, pulling Kendall's hair as pleasure wracked his small frame. Grabbing Kendall's hand from where it rested against his hip, the genius brought Kendall's fingers up to his mouth, flicking his tongue over the digits. Logan cried out as Kendall moaned around the length in his mouth, sending vibrations along his cock. _

_Sucking the fingers into his mouth, Logan swirled his tongue around the digits making Kendall moan, sending more vibrations along his cock. Pulling the fingers from his mouth, Logan tugged Kendall's hair gently, slowly pulling the boy off his cock. The blonde looked up at him with that ever present smirk, his hand caressing Logan's thigh as he moved his fingers to press gently against the pale boy's entrance. _

_Taking a breath Logan looked down at his blonde lover, nodding his head to the unspoken question swimming in the once emerald orbs. Logan closed his eyes as he felt Kendall's finger press against the tight ring of muscle, concentrating against the feel of Kendall's hand on his thigh as the blonde's finger slid past the tight ring of muscle. _

Logan shot up in bed panting, ignoring the way the cool night air pricked his once warm skin. The genius ran a hand through over his face and through his short hair as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Turning his head to look behind him, Logan was greeted by the sight of a still slumbering Kendall, the blonde undisturbed by Logan's sudden movement.

Keeping his eyes on the sleeping blonde, Logan turned his attention to the throbbing in his lower regions. It had been a while since Logan and Kendall had any alone time, long tiring days at the studio leaving the boys' no other option but sleep as soon as they got into bed. Usually it didn't bother Logan, the smart boy knowing it would be just that much better when they finally got the chance to be alone.

Lately though, the pale boy had been plagued by dreams of him and Kendall, the blonde holding him tightly as he pounded into Logan's body. They always ended quickly though, Logan waking up to find his cock pressing fervently against the material of his boxers. The first few times Logan tried to ignore it, turning his body away from Kendall when he lay back down but as it became more frequent, Logan found it harder and harder to ignore.

He started to climb out of bed at night and head into their adjoining bathroom. It would only take a few pumps of his fist and then Logan would be coming, Kendall's name leaving his lips as a whimper. Once he was cleaned up, Logan would head back to bed, relieved when he saw Kendall asleep still. But then a sense of shame would wash over Logan, the smart boy laying as far away from Kendall as possible when he climbed back under the covers.

A rustle of the sheets caught Logan's attention, his head turning slowly back to look at Kendall. The blonde's hand had moved to where Logan's head had previously been, long fingers gripping the material of the pillow. Logan watched as Kendall's eyes fluttered open, the realisation that Logan was next to him finally dawning on him.

Sleepy emerald orbs searched out his lover in the dark, a soft almost relieved smile spreading across Kendall's features when he spotted Logan sat next to him in the bed. Raising himself up to join Logan, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's waist, hurt and confusion flickering across his features when Logan flinched.

"Logie," Kendall's sleep laden voice made Logan jump, his head turning faster than it should be to look at his boyfriend.

"Go back to sleep," Logan said unable to make eye contact with Kendall.

"What's wrong?" The blonde completely ignored Logan, tightening his grip on the smaller teen's waist.

"Nothing go back to sleep." Logan turned his head away from Kendall, the throbbing between his legs intensifying as the tall boy rubbed his hand down Logan's side.

The smart boy bit his lip holding back a moan, fighting the shudder that ran down his spine when Kendall's hand slipped down to the waistband of his boxers. However it didn't go unnoticed by Kendall who ran a finger along Logan's spine. Another shiver and a small moan like noise emitted from the boy next to him.

"Logie,"

"Y...Y...Yes," Logan stuttered out, Kendall's finger still tracing across his skin.

"Are you hard?" Kendall felt more than heard Logan's sharp intake of breath, the smart boy's eyes scanning every inch of the dark room apart from him.

When Logan didn't answer, Kendall took matters into his own hands. Kendall slid his spare hand over Logan's leg, pausing when he was a few inches away from Logan's cock. He could tell Logan was hard from the way the genius shuddered at the simplest of touches, Logan always having been sensitive everywhere when he was aroused.

Taking a breath Kendall moved his hand them last few inches, his breath catching as he rubbed against the bulge in Logan's boxers. Logan whimpered as his cock finally found some relief. Pressing his lips to Logan's cheek, Kendall sped his hand up, revelling in the moans and whimpers' spilling from Logan's parted lips.

Bringing up the hand that had been resting idly against Logan's waist, Kendall pulled the small boy back until his back hit the bed once again. Turning onto his side, Kendall removed his hand from the bulge in Logan's boxers, ignoring the whimper of protest he received. Sliding his hand up Logan's stomach, Kendall dipped his thumb into the smaller teen's navel before running his fingers down the trail of hair leading into Logan's boxers.

Sliding his hand under the waistband of Logan's boxers, Kendall let his fingers graze Logan's cock, enjoying the whimper Logan emitted. Pushing the material down, Kendall unconsciously licked his lips as Logan's cock bobbed free, the head red and shiny with pre cum. Pressing a chaste kiss to Logan's cheek, Kendall wrapped his long fingers around the smart boy's cock, giving an experimental tug.

Logan moaned, his hips rolling up into Kendall's touch. The pale boy's back arched off the bed as Kendall flicked his wrist, a bead of pre cum sliding down Logan's shaft onto the blonde's fingers. The tall boy sped his movements up, his lips travelling along Logan's jaw and down to his neck. Grazing his teeth against the skin, Kendall squeezed the length in his hand, biting the pale boy's neck when Logan moaned.

"Agh fuck," Logan cried his hips shooting off the bed as Kendall ran a finger over the head of his cock.

Kendall could tell Logan was close, the smart boy's back arching repeatedly as he hips thrust up into Kendall's fist. Gripping the sheets tightly in his hand, Logan felt his eyes flutter shut as Kendall's lips trailed along his jaw. Moving to straddle Logan's knees, Kendall brought his spare hand down to roll Logan's balls.

"K...K...Kendall," Logan panted, his eyes alternating between opening and closing.

"Cum for me Logie," Kendall whispered

That was enough to send Logan over the edge. His back arched off the bed as he came, covering Kendall's hand with his seed, a broken moan sounding suspiciously like the blonde's name slipping past his lips. His hips stuttered as Kendall worked him through his orgasm, waves of pleasure racking his lithe frame.

Small whimpers and heavy pants filled the now silent room. Kendall moved from his position on Logan's knees to lay back by his side. He traced the smaller boy's abs with a finger while he waited for Logan to catch his breath. As soon as his breathing pattern had returned to normal, Logan turned his head to face Kendall, a sated smile spreading across his features.

Using a hand to cup Kendall's face, Logan leaned forward and pressed their lips together. There was no battle for dominance or clashing of teeth, the kiss was nothing but sweet and loving. Pulling back, Logan pressed a kiss to Kendall's nose, giggling when the blonde scrunched his nose up.

"I love you," Logan's voice was soft, sleep evident.

"I love you too," Kendall replied, chuckling as he watched Logan's eyes flutter shut.

Reaching down, the tall boy pulled the covers back up over them, relishing in the way Logan snuggled closer to him. Logan laid his head on Kendall's chest, his hand moving to trace a small indistinct pattern against the skin. Kendall smiled down at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his sleep flattened hair. Logan yawned, his eyes fluttering shut. Wrapping an arm around the genius' waist, Kendall pressed another kiss to the boy's hair.

"Sleep," Kendall said softly, the instruction unnecessary.

Logan's eyes had already fluttered close, his breaths evening out. Taking a final glance at his boyfriend, Kendall let his eyes slip shut, sleep overwhelming him once again.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. :D**


End file.
